


Collab

by AANerd, nopunnofun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Collab, Eruriweek, Eruriweek 2018, Erwin is cute, Levi has long hair, M/M, Rimming, Sports, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), YouTube, Youtuber AU, collab au, collabception, combat trainer levi, crossfitter Erwin, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AANerd/pseuds/AANerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopunnofun/pseuds/nopunnofun
Summary: Eruriweek 2018 - collabA youtube collab with Levi and Erwin ends up with both of them sweaty and spent ;)





	Collab

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It is I, the frenchiest fry :D  
> Here's what AANerd and I came up with for 2018 Eruriweek for the theme "collab".  
> So basically it's a collab work about a collab, or collabception as AANerd beautifully put it.  
> Enjoy the fic and don't forget to look up the notes at the end along with AANerd's fanart on tumblr!

Bathroom?  _Check._

Drinks?  _Check._

Camera?  _Fully charged_.

Nose?  _Still fucking runny._

Levi had been waiting for this moment, longer than he would have liked to admit. The whole last week had been spent, either at work, or cleaning his already immaculate house top to bottom, and yet he had the overwhelming urge to scrub an imaginary stain from the kitchen island or to dust the bookshelf. He had no intentions of being mistaken for one of those disgusting YouTube jocks, who barely even wiped their own asses after taking a shit. No. He wanted Erwin to have a good first impression of him. Maybe that way, he would have even agreed to collaborate on another video, after this one.

He scoffed at the thought.  _Yes, of course,_  the most important thing for a fitness youtuber would have been hygiene. Who was he kidding? His cleaning skills wouldn’t have persuaded any ordinary person to wish to get to know him better, so why would it have any positive effect on someone whose job consisted of getting dirty and smelly in the first place?

_Oh no_

What if Erwin was the kind of sportsman who lived in a mouldy rat pit? After all, all his videos were recorded in public parks or gyms, so how would Levi know what was hidden behind the CrossFit-God persona? Maybe proposing to do a collaboration video was a mistake all along.

Levi’s thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and it took him several long seconds to realise that he was meant to answer it. He struggled to push himself up from the sofa and taking those heavy steps to the entrance.  _This is it._  He couldn’t back down anymore.

He had a faint memory of some conversation starters he had planned out, but as soon as he managed to get a glimpse of the person on the other side of the threshold, his mind went totally blank.

In front of him, stood roughly six feet of pure muscle…Unjustly covered up in clothing. It all started from his sculpted calves, up to the equally muscular and thick thighs, that seemed to threaten to tear the fabric of the skin-tight jeans, that were wrapped around them. Levi had to make an effort not to make his gaze linger longer than necessary on that area, as he proceeded to safer grounds: the man’s face.

 _Safer grounds my ass_ , Levi thought. If the man’s body was the one of a god’s, then his face was equally perfect. His nose reminded him of a – slightly sunburnt – Greek statue, straight, exception made for a slight curve at its beginning; his lower lip was fuller than the upper, though right now his mouth was turned in a thin half-smirk; his thick and dark eyebrows were turned up slightly, and Levi could look better at his big, blue eyes. His jawline was strong and so sharp Levi wondered whether he’d cut his face licking and sucking at that neck, kissing those high cheekbones and pulling at that pretty hair…

“I’m sorry. Do you need a handkerchief?” Damn, even his voice was deeper and hotter in real life.

“What?” Levi scowled, automatically going on defensive mode and thinking that his guest was trying to pull a bad joke on him.

“You’ve got some…” the blond gestured at his own nose, imitating the movement of something coming out of it. Levi swiped a hand underneath his own nose and looked at his suddenly blood-coated fingers.

“Fuck!” He rushed inside to the box that he’d left on the coffee table, taking a few tissues from it and stuffing them into his nose, trying to avoid staining everywhere. Who was he? A Japanese schoolgirl, getting nosebleeds on hot guys? His cold-tortured nose sure pulled some dirty tricks on him.

“I’m sorry to have skipped the introductions. I just thought that you’d prefer to know that your nose was bleeding. Hi, I’m Erwin.” The blond had come in and closed the door and was now extending his hand towards the raven.

“I know. Levi.” He shook Erwin’s hand while keeping a ball of tissues against his nose with the other. He ignored the uninterrupted screaming in his head, and just jerked his gaze towards the hallway, “Come. I’ll show you around.”

***

Levi was scraping away the rest of the blood from his fingers and underneath his nails, squirting more soap in between breaks. If they started out like this, he didn’t want to imagine the disaster that the rest of the afternoon could be. He was already regretting ever contacting Erwin when his eyes fixed on the stain on his white tank top.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he mumbled before pulling the garment over his head and angrily tossing it in the laundry hamper. It was shit. It was all going to shit. There was no way he was coming out of it without shouting and making a fool of himself, by punching a fucking wall in front of Erwin.

He placed his hands at the edge of the sink and tried to steady his breath. No crying, no violence, if he followed the script to the letter he was not going to scare this guest away.

He looked up at his image in the mirror. His hair was in a bun, slightly dishevelled due to the previous mess, his nose was still red because of the cold, but he would have probably managed to go through the whole shooting without needing to sneeze, but a few times. His eyes moved to his own bare chest to stare at his tattoo, the shion flowers only partially covering the eyes similar to his, staring back, rousing in him both a feeling of longing and strength. It was his way of coping with the world, staring into his mother’s eyes. It was as if she were there with him like before, caressing his hair softly and ensuring everything would be all right.

For the second time on that day, a knock interrupted him.

“Everything all right? Ready for shooting?” Erwin’s muffled voice came from behind the door, and Levi didn’t hesitate to slam it open and barge out, not even giving a thought to Erwin’s perplexed expression at the sight of him almost storming into his personal gym room.

Levi looked around, doing his best to avoid looking Erwin’s direction. Why was he so nervous about the blond looking at him? It’s not like they could ignore each other for the whole length of the video.

Levi focused on the setting: apparently Erwin had started placing the cameras on their tripods around the room while waiting. Pretty sweet, Levi thought. He would have even thanked Erwin if it hadn’t been for the terrible angles the cameras were placed on. It was clear that someone else did that job on Erwin’s channel.

They moved the cameras in their appropriate positions and discussed the program Levi had thoroughly planned out and sent to Erwin a week prior. They were going to practice some hand-to-hand combat, focusing on kicks and ward them off along with a few punches. In the middle of stretching, Levi caught a glimpse of Erwin unzipping his jacket.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Erwin stopped, his jeans mid-way to his thighs. Levi used all his strength to keep his gaze fixed on his eyes.

“Changing to my workout clothes,” Erwin replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever, “What does it look like?”

“It looks like I’m gonna need some shades… You’re giving me a migraine with that top.” Levi jerked his head, as if to point the neon pink hooded tank top that Erwin was sporting.  _God, was it tight in the right places._

Erwin huffed smiling and proceeded to slide his jeans off to show some extremely tight grey shorts. Levi couldn’t do much but marvel at his thighs and his two round, muscular cheeks as Erwin bent down to stuff the clothes in his duffel bag. He even fixed his hair, running his fingers through them in a way that Levi would have thought very cliché, if it weren’t for the fact that he had another thing in his mind involving Erwin bowing at his feet.

 _This has to be illegal_ , Levi thought.

“Yeah, come on, pretty boy. We’ve got a video to shoot,” Levi rose to his feet and started turning on the cameras, “and it’s not an Aqua music video.”

“A what?”

“Nevermind,” Levi sighed and turned back to stand under all the camera lenses, motioning Erwin to do the same.

_Showtime._

“Hi. Welcome to the new Humanity’s Strongest video. Today we will work on combat kicks and defence with our guest Trainerwin.” He gestured at Erwin, who in response waved at the camera in the front with a “hey guys” that was way cheerier than Levi’s.

“For this workout you will need a partner, but if you don’t feel like practicing defence, any kickable mannequin’s all right,” he proceeded, “Tight pants aren’t mandatory either, but blondie over here decided to bless us with the view anyway.”

Levi heard Erwin scoff, “You’re the one to talk, Magic Mike.”

Levi felt the urge to initiate the kicking already, both to make Erwin pay for his response and to test if those biceps of his were real.

***

“Afraid of messing up your golden hair, Ken doll?” Levi teased.

The shooting had ended, but they continued practicing for the pure sake of it. All throughout the video Levi had managed to pinch Erwin with a few of his sassiest lines, mostly about his appearance. Now that they were practicing on their own he expected the blond to let out all his annoyance through his punches, yet he looked careful when hitting Levi, almost slowing his hits down on purpose.

“Nah. Just about breaking your fine little bones, Thumbelina.”

_Bad fucking move._

Levi advanced so fast that Erwin could barely register the two kicks that flung him on his ass on the floor. The shorter man had spun around and kicked his partner behind the knees, before hitting his calves and making him lose balance. Erwin’s breath got knocked out of him, neither did the foot pressing on his chest help with the situation.

“This fine little guy just sent you KO before you could even realise your eyebrows are out of place. Maybe if you shaved them you could know what’s coming.” Levi’s voice was low, every word sharp, cold like ice. Yet Erwin didn’t falter, but took hold of Levi’s ankle and rolled over, taking the raven down with him and not giving him time before immobilising his hands.

Levi put all his efforts in yanking away from the grip, but Erwin was heavier than he thought, and lifting him in that position was impossible. He attempted to put his legs to use but the blond knelt on his thighs, keeping them apart and causing their hips to be worryingly close to each other. Levi could already feel the need rising in his chest, not allowing him to keep still even if he wanted to.

Erwin bent until his lips were almost grazing Levi’s neck, making the hair on his nape rise. Levi thought he could probably hear his heartbeat for how hard it was pounding in his chest, but he didn’t care anymore. Erwin was pressing him onto the floor, with an obviously non-athletic purpose in mind and it was ecstatic.

“I don’t need to see,  to know who’s coming.” Erwin’s deep, rich voice melted Levi, who only for a second, showed no resistance. That’s when the taller man’s mouth began to leave a trail of excruciatingly long, open-mouthed kisses along Levi’s jawline, stopping right on his chin, in order to look at him. His bun was now messy, sticking to his forehead in places where it was glazed with sweat; his expression no longer hard or fierce, even though his eyebrows were still drawn down, almost pleading him for more contact. Erwin thought his nose looked a cute shade of pink, matching his cheeks and lips, the latter of which were now only the slightest bit apart. He didn’t worry about them, he could open them up with a few kisses or so.

“Do it.” Erwin’s focus shifted back to Levi’s steel grey eyes. He wondered whether he imagined those words, or he really did hear the raven say them. “Kiss me, you ass!”

He didn’t imagine  _that_.

Levi’s lips were surprisingly warm. Erwin couldn’t know what else he could have expected from a guy that was only a few minutes ago sparring with him. But they were a comfortable warmth, one you wanted to embrace, not avoid. He smelled of sweat, yet Erwin could fell the slightest scent of soap, too. It didn’t disgust him, it actually turned him on even more.

As he pried Levi’s mouth open with nips and tongue, his hands started roaming through Levi’s torso, softly tracing his sides and stopping around his waist, leaving a trail of tense muscles and goosebumps behind. Levi let out a low groan from his throat that made Erwin involuntarily buckle his hips and make them slide against each other. This only incited the raven to be more vocal, and Erwin to continue grinding and silencing the other man’s moans with his lips.

Levi finally managed to free his own mouth from Erwin’s, to take some proper air and talk.

“If we’re gonna fuck, it won’t be on the shitty floor.”

Erwin nipped at Levi’s ear just to tease him some more, “Bedroom it is, princess?”

He earned a punch on the side by Levi’s now free hands, “Yes. And you better start calling me queen.”

***

Levi sat back, admiring is work. Erwin was an utter, sexy mess.

His hair had been vigorously dishevelled, thanks to Levi pulling at it, on their way to the bedroom. His cheeks were now even redder and his lips flush and swollen. His half-lidded eyes were now dark with want, his gaze burning into Levi. Even his chest and arms were red, partly because of the sunburns and partly for the arousal. He was still breathing unsteadily, his row of six pack moving up and down and catching Levi’s attention, whose gaze travelled down the row of light brown hair going down Erwin’s navel to the colossal bulge in his pants. Levi marvelled at it, proud of being the one to cause it. He huffed and gave another little push at it, causing Erwin to whine.

“S-stop teasing me,” he whimpered. Levi climbed closer into the same position Erwin was in, when they were kissing in the gym, his mouth biting at the blond’s ear lobe.

“What did you say, blondie?” He chuckled. Oh, was he enjoying the view. He felt Erwin squeeze his hips and suddenly he was on his back. It didn’t even bother him anymore. Erwin’s ass moving on his hips, made him forget how to think clearly.

“Stop teasing me!” Erwin’s mouth was slack, his words slurring, as he couldn’t seem to stop rubbing himself hard on Levi. It was too much for the raven, who took hold of the taller man’s hips in order to steady them.

Erwin looked at him, expecting to be scolded. Instead, Levi hooked his fingers under the waistband of his leggings, smirking, “Get rid of this shit, then.”

Erwin obliged, and man had Levi been fantasizing of the moment when he would have gotten to see the other man bend to undress properly, showing his buttocks in the process. The surprise came only after Erwin turned, though. Free from the concealing garments, his cock was downright mouth-watering. It was big, very big, following the proportions of its owner and with the head, the same pink hue as Erwin’s lips, even without Levi having to suck on it.

For a second it made Levi regret the idea of topping.

“Are you…” Erwin murmured

“What?”

“You know… Clean?”

”Oh, yeah, I mean I guess,” Levi stuttered. He was used to be the one asking, “if you want we can still use a condom. Less mess, you know.”

Erwin smiled, “It’d be nice.”

Levi got the lube and a condom out of his nightstand, sighing in relief when he saw that the latter hadn’t expired yet. He undressed and Erwin knelt – though Levi would have said ‘jumped’ – on his torso to prep himself. Levi took hold of his thighs and tugged at them. Erwin looked at him questioningly.

“I’m not having any of that shit.  Sit on my face.” Erwin turned from perplexed to turned on and obliged, turning around.

As soon as Levi’s tongue grazed the little pucker, Erwin squeezed his thighs and bit his own lip in attempt to contain a moan. Levi wondered if it had been a long time since the last one for Erwin, too. The blond seemed like he could barely breathe under his touch. As Levi lubricated him, Erwin took a firm hold of his dick and started jerking him off, catching Levi unprepared and making his toes curl in pleasure.

“Erwin, I can’t stand it. I need to be inside you.” Their breathing was laboured, and Levi thanked whatever entity let Erwin face him, legs spread, slowly lowering himself on the other man’s cock.

Despite being stretched, Levi was overwhelmed by Erwin’s tightness. The blond seemed to notice and slowed down the slightest bit. Levi reacted by grabbing his hips and guiding his movements. Erwin got a signal from underneath him, every time he reached a certain spot: a groan for the head, Levi’s eyes closing when he got mid-way and a satisfied moan when he finally reached the hilt. He sighed and bent enough to kiss Levi on the lips.

“Did you pass out already? I didn’t know I was that heavy,” Erwin chuckled. Levi cracked one eye open to look at him and grunted something in between the lines of “move”

Erwin leaned on Levi’s chest for balance and started bobbing up and down, drawing out every sound Levi’s throat could offer. It didn’t take him much to get Levi to moan incomprehensible phrases of incitement along with his name, causing exactly the desired result. After some exploration Erwin finally found the spot that made him shout and rubbed hard against it with Levi’s dick. The heat in his groin grew and he found himself fisting his own erection for more pleasure.

“E- Er.. win.. S-so close,” Levi gasped, his breath hitching ever more often. Erwin sped up, wanting no more, than to see Levi come undone under him, between his legs, hair sprawled on the pillow and covered in sweat. It was a sight to relish.

Erwin moved his hand to cup Levi’s face and whispered an single word: “ _come._ ”

Levi shouted, squeezing at Erwin’s hips so hard he was sure that he’d given him bruises. He didn’t care. He wanted so hard to mark Erwin as his, no one else’s. The idea of sharing him with anyone else seemed impossible.

Erwin milked him through his orgasm, drawing every little moan with each wave. As he still jerked himself off, Levi’s hand joined his own and proceeded to rub him hard and fast, as if the orgasm hadn’t drained all the energy from him. Erwin made to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand, but Levi’s free hand stopped him. He didn’t need words to tell what he wanted.

Erwin came hard, harder than he’d expected, coating Levi’s face, neck and chest with white come. The raven didn’t seem to mind it, and even let Erwin lie against him afterwards.

“’Twas nice,” Erwin heard Levi say. He couldn’t suppress the giggles bubbling up his chest. They had just fucked each other’s brains out and all Levi had to say was “nice”.

“Weird little guy.” Erwin kissed his cheek before getting hit on the back.

“’m not fucking little. You’re jus huge.”

***

After coming out of his high, Levi forced Erwin to roll off him and follow him in the shower. Erwin had never seen anyone clean their own body as thoroughly as him, and he almost felt the urge to dirty it up all over again, just for the sake of it.

He thought about what had happened, how it was all result of an impulsive thought of theirs. Sure, Levi was like a magnet to him, forcing him closer with his looks and his damn sass, but did he choose Erwin for who he was or was it all a mere fuck? Will they be doing it again? Will there be more than bodily needs involved? As they dressed up, Erwin feared that Levi would show him the door as soon as he’d be ready. Maybe he was getting old and sentimental again.

As if he had read Erwin’s thoughts, Levi spoke.

“Do you have plans for tonight or would you like to stay for dinner?” He weighed his words, as if one false move would cause a bomb to explode. Erwin’s eyes widened in surprise, and Levi must have noticed it, “There’s no need to if you don’t want to. We can forget it–“

“I want to stay,” Erwin cleared his throat, “I mean, I’d really like to stay. I would’ve brought some wine if I’d known.”

“Yeah, right. No need to court me anymore”

Erwin shoved him away playfully giggling, “Shut up!”

Levi looked back at those blue eyes and rosy cheeks and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus HCs:  
> \- Levi has a shion flower tattoo that ends in a heart shape at the back of his neck. In the crown of the flower are his mother eyes. The flower means “I will never forget you”  
> \- Erwin came to their first date, in the tank top, that’s shown in the black and white art. Levi made sure it was quickly removed and properly thrown into the fireplace.  
> \- Levi does combat stuff, but he also like to do parkour outside. This had him end up in quite a few interesting situations with his neighbors, that resulted in even more interesting Youtube video titles, such as:  
> OMG! NEIGHBOUR THOUGHT I WAS A ROBBER!“  
> or  
> "STRANGER CONFUSES ME WITH A CHILD. *violence warning*”  
> \- a prequesl HC, where they browse each others channel and Levi rolling his eyes over Erwin combining the words “Trainer” and “Erwin” into “Trainerwin” for his channel name. And Erwin thinking how pretentious it is from Levi, to call his channel “Humanity’s Strongest”, then proceeding to eat his words as he watches Levi’s videos.
> 
>    
> THANK YOU FOR READING! If you liked it, please leave some kudos for us or a comment on how we're doing. Quoting AANerd, "It's like giving us a pat on the back" :D  
> LINK TO BOOTYFUL ART: https://aanerd.tumblr.com/post/177408003249/ok-so-nopunnofun-and-me-collabed-on-a


End file.
